bursztynowe_szlakifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Traktat o magii
Magia jest wszystkim tym, czym jest Drzewo. Płynie w jego żyłach niczym krew w ludzkim ciele. Jest życiem Drzewa, dzięki niej Drzewo rośnie i tworzy. Wypełnia w ten sposób swój zamysł. W bogach i w światach im przeznaczonych płynie ta sama krew, z niej zostali zrodzeni i ona nimi kieruje, przez nich wypełniając Zamysł. Z korzeni płyną soki i rozchodzą się po całym Drzewie, zasilają wszystkie światy życiem i natchnieniem. Bogowie tchnięci tą samą wolą tworzenia wzięli z siebie człowieka i dali mu chodzić po ziemi. W nim też jest ta moc i wszelkim innym stworzeniu, w którego ustrojach płyną soki. Na wzór tego co wielkie, małe zostało stworzone. Istota Drzewa jest wyjaśnieniem wszystkiego. Krew i moc w człowieku, wola trwania i tworzenia, wzrostu pochodzą od Drzewa. Kiedy świat rozkwita, kiedy pełno w nim życia i cudów, to znaczy, że wiele dobrej krwi płynie w jego żyłach. Drzewo daje światu czerpać z siebie, jego gałąź rośnie. Najgrubsze i najbardziej rozłożyste gałęzie to stare, dobre światy. W ich podziemiach płyną szerokie, wartkie rzeki magii, pozwalając wciąż rodzić się nowemu życiu, dając mu natchnienie. Gdy pojedyncze istnienie wypełni się, zrzucając ciało, które staje się na powrót ziemią, jego dech, jego tchnienie wraca na brzeg, pozostając blisko miejsca, z którego wyszło. Tak rozpoczyna swoje drugie życie, nad brzegiem, w spełnieniu i bez zmartwień. A Drzewo czeka na nie, aż dojrzeje, by złączyć się z nim i wrócić do źródła lub zasilić nowe życie na Ziemi. Tak dopełnia się wielki krąg żywych i umarłych, a spoiwem jego – magia Drzewa. —– Pieczę nad całym cyklem sprawują bogowie. Panujący w podziemiach Weles strzeże magicznych dopływów przed złem ubranym w smoczą łuskę. Odszczepieńcy, z martwej kory przeobrażeni w mroczne monstra, krokiem węża zakradają się do jego świata, by pić ze zdrojów i rosnąć w moc, wbrew Zamysłowi Drzewa. Smoki, niechciane dzieci wyrosłe w cieniu Drzewa, teraz sączą jego krew i występują przeciwko niemu. W swej żądzy napadają na odpoczywające nad brzegiem dusze, niektóre z nich pożerają, inne wcielają do swych armii łącząc z ciałami i oddechami żmij. By do tego nie dopuścić, Weles wyprowadza zmarłych na bezpieczne łąki Nawii. Tam, pod osłoną jego najpotężniejszej magii, śnią o Drzewie i oczekują w spokoju chwili, kiedy przyjdzie im znów wejść w nurt życia. W zaświatach magiczne rzeki zamiast spływać w dół, pną się do góry, często zmieniając koryto, by na Ziemi poruszyć zwierzę, kwiat, las cały, a nawet skałę do wydania z siebie pięknego kryształu. Tak działa moc Drzewa, które chce tylko najprzedniejszego owocu. Człowiekowi również jest przeznaczone być pięknym i pełnym mocy. Do niego, jako zrodzonego z bogów, należy magię badać i doskonalić. Kilka dróg jest możliwych, a wszystkie wymagają wrażliwych zmysłów oraz tworzenia ponad siebie. Bogowie są wszędzie i władają naturą. Jeśli zatem ktoś chce ich usłyszeć, musi słuchać lasu, gór i jezior, rzek oraz wiatru niesionego z każdej z czterech stron. Jest to język znaków, który rozumieją tylko najmędrsi, a władać nim i wykorzystywać go potrafią jedynie wybrańcy. Człowiek jest częścią świata, ale jako zrodzony z bogów otrzymał przywilej korzystania z jego darów i władania niższymi stworzeniami. Jak zostało powiedziane, magia Drzewa jest w nim i we wszystkim, z czym się styka. Od niego zależy, czy z tego, co namacalne, uda mu się wydzielić esencję. Esencja jest materią ducha każdej żywej istoty. Jest mocą Drzewa, która przejawia się w czterech żywiołach: ziemi, wodzie, ogniu i powietrzu. Pozyskać potrafią ją jedynie magowie, a czynią to na dwa sposoby, właściwe uprawianemu przez siebie rodzajowi Sztuki, jak nazywamy tworzenie w natchnieniu. Pierwszy z nich stworzyła potęga umysłu i właściwe korzystanie z narzędzi Poznania, zwłaszcza z oczu i uszu, ale też węchu oraz smaku. Głowa tłumaczy to na język tajemny, który nie jest samym słowem, ale i mową ciała oraz gestów naśladujących rytm Natury. To pulsująca w niej krew. Jest to język wzrostu i wiecznego przeobrażania się. Nauka ta mówi: w tym co kwitnie i w tym, co kruszeje jest ta sama substancja, ekstrakt Drzewa. Jego żywica. A jest ona magią w czystej postaci i dziwić się nie sposób, że ktoś, kto czarodziejem się nazywa, poświęca swe życie tego rodzaju poszukiwaniom. Jego motywy przy tym mogą być różne. Chce wzrastać z pewnością, układa swoją łodygę i liście, by bliżej być słońca i oddychać pełniejszą piersią, ale baczyć też powinien, czy w glebie, w której rośnie, nie zagnieździły się robaki, albo czy nie namokła zbytnio po ostatnim obfitym deszczu. Zatem badający musi mieć swoich badaczy, którzy jego badać będą. Ogrodnika musi mieć. Człowiek nie rózni się od rośliny. A gdy krew płynie w nim dwa razy szybciej i dwa razy gęstsza jest, bogata we wszystkie cztery żywioły, z przewagą czasem jednego, jak w przypadku wodnika jest to żywioł wody, wtedy to bogowie przyglądają się swemu dziełu z zachwytem, ale i troską. Oni mają swoich kapłanów, którzy wypełniają Ich wolę. Czarownicy, targani wewnętrznymi wstrząsami nie bogów słuchają, nie siebie nawet – wręcz o posłuchu nie może być mowy – natchnieni magią Drzewa muszą ją ujarzmić albo zginąć. Tak rodzą się władcy żywiołów, którzy często nie muszą otwierać oczu, by widzieć. Naukowa aparatura jest zbędna, gdy wola staje się mocniejsza od prawideł ustanawiających granicę między możliwym a niemożliwym. Doprawdy, czasem moc jest niczym wybuchający wulkan, znajdując swe ujście objawia się z ogromną siłą. Takimi wulkanami są ci, którzy mają w sobie daleko więcej niż cząstkę mocy, nie „nasyconymi” a „przesyconymi” ich zwiemy, gdyż nie mogą jej w sobie utrzymać. Przelewającym się naczyniem są. Ich przeznaczeniem jest rozdawać i obdarowywać. Ale czy to, co dadzą z siebie będzie dobre czy złe, czy pomoc będzie niosło czy zagładę, to od ich woli zależy i siły, by tę wolę utrzymać. W tej mierze nie różnią się od innych ze swego plemienia, a targają nimi te same żądze i wad charakteru mogą mieć wiele. Nie ma życia bez magii, bez ducha, bez krwi. Nawet materia martwa, to co zastygłe, jest jeszcze cenna dla życia, w jej strukturze ukryta jest moc. Wszystko, co znasz, pochodzi z jednego źródła. Jest to wielka nauka o harmonii. Dobro czy zło, życie czy umieranie, uczestniczą na równych prawach w procesie wzrostu Drzewa. Jedne gałęzie obumierają, by inne mogły wydawać owoce. Istnieje krąg mędrców, którzy zalecają życie w pogodzeniu, źródło wewnętrznej siły odnajdują w zjednoczeniu z Naturą. Ona jako twór Drzewa, pod władaniem bogów, jest dla nich wszystkim czego powinien pragnąć człowiek i inne rasy rozumne. Nie na własność Ją mieć, ale być Jej częścią. Żądze posiadania i władania zagrażają życiu, zagrażają porządkowi ustanowionemu przez Drzewo. Według nich człowiek nie potrzebuje miast ani dróg, gdyż las jest dla niego najlepszym schronieniem. By dojść w te same miejsca, wolą korzystać z różnych ścieżek. Przestrzeń podoba im się i wolność, toteż mieszkają daleko od siebie. Samotność nie służy im do kontemplacji. Wybierają ją, ponieważ nie czują się stadem. Innego rodzaju więź łączy ich, głębokie poczucie jedności z otoczeniem, z innym życiem. Nie zastanawiają się, dlaczego jaskinia jest dobrym schronieniem, a gaj miejscem do medytacji. Różnią się między sobą w takiej mierze, w jakiej niepodobne są rośliny należące do tego samego rodzaju. Uprawiają szczególny rodzaj magii, bowiem ich dążeniem nie jest pozyskanie większej mocy. Słuchając cichej melodii lasu, odgrywają swoją nutę, dołączając do reszty. A gdyby ich spytać, jak to robią, nie zobaczyłoby się nawet uśmiechu wywyższonego, bo oni nie czują się wyżsi. Nie przyjmują podziału na niskie i wysokie, za blisko sa na to życia. Od jedności do wielości powiodła nas droga, choć przecież zaledwie zanurzyliśmy stopy. Słowa nie starczą, by magię opisać. Nie sposób przekroczyć zamysłu Drzewa. To, co zaczęło się od jednego drgnienia na gładkim, sinym morzu, teraz wystrzeliwuje feerią barw. I nie ma temu końca. Tak wam powiadam ja, Bojan ze Strzybogi. Szukajcie mnie u Źródła. _____ Natchniony – posiadający duszę, tchnienie, magiczną moc, która wypełnia zamysł Drzewa Zamysł – pierwsza przyczyna, pierwsze drganie na sinym morzu, zasianie ziarna przez Demiurga, początek czasu Dech, oddech – zamiennie z duszą Kategoria:Magia